10 THINGS TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MIN YOONGI
by Siwgr3
Summary: Dari sejuta alasan Jung Hoseok mencintai Min Yoongi, dia sudah menuliskan sepuluh di antaranya. Sepuluh yang paling dicintainya/Just Fluff/YoonSeok-SOPE-SeokGa/Bott!Yoong/Uke!Yoongi/1S/BL!/Yaoi/A BTS Fanfic


_**10 THINGS TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MIN YOONGI**_

.

A BTS Fanfic

.

YoonSeok/SOPE/SeokGa

.

©Siwgr3

.

Main Cast: Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi

.

Other Cast: BTS Member, Other

.

Pair: YoonSeok/Sope/HoeGa/SeokGa, Bott!Suga, Uke!Suga

.

Genre: Romance, Humor(maybe)

.

Rated: T+

* * *

 **10 THINGS TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MIN YOONGI**

 _WRITTEN BY: J-HOPE_

* * *

 **#1. His Smile**

* * *

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi yang tadinya sedang nonton tv menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang duduk di sampingnya. "Mwo?"

Hoseok menggembungkan pipinya sambil menangkup pipinya imut. Sedang beraegyo.

Yoongi mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sebentar, sebelum sebuah senyum mengembang tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Yak, ngapain kamu? Dasar tidak jelas." omelnya masih sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

Hoseok balas tersenyum cerah. "Aku ingin melihat senyummu, hyung!"

Yoongi mengernyit. "Hah? Wae?"

Hoseok menatapnya dalam, masih tersenyum. "Karena senyumanmu membuatku bahagia!"

Hoseok bisa melihat wajah hyungnya itu merah padam.

Manis sekali.

* * *

 **#2. His Laugh**

* * *

Hoseok adalah member yang paling sering membuat Yoongi tertawa.

Hoseok bisa mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri, karena itu memang fakta. Lihat saja sekarang, Yoongi yang tadinya bermood buruk sampai memaki segala, langsung tertawa melihat Hoseok menari Sugar Free-nya T-ara.

Dia bahkan mulai ikut menari sambil masih tertawa.

Hoseok meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya melakukan tarian salsa, Yoongi mengikutinya. Sesekali cekikikan lolos dari bibirnya.

Juga pipinya yang merona itu.

* * *

 **#3. His Dance**

* * *

Hoseok memandangi Yoongi yang mulai menarikan lagu AOA Mini Skirt. Member lain juga speechless melihat member mereka yang dingin itu mulai dengan lincah menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya sambil menyanyikan "Uuu-uu-uuu-uuu-uuu-uuu~!"

Hoseok bersumpah Yoongi terlihat sangat manis saat ini.

… Dan seksi.

Selesai menari, Hoseok bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Yoongi. Namja itu sepertinya merasa malu dengan tariannya.

Dan Hoseok hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

 **#4. YoongBooty**

* * *

Oke, Hoseok memang mesum karena sudah menulis ini. Tapi sungguh! lihat pantat padat dan berisi itu! Apalagi Yoongi memakai celana ketat!

Hoseok memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang melakukan bagian solonya untuk MV Blood, Sweat, Tears. Pantat Yoongi terlihat sangat kencang…

Membuat Hoseok ngiler.

Ternyata ARMY memang benar.

 _ **YoongBooty is real!**_

Yoongi sepertinya menyadari bahwa Hoseok memperhatikannya.

"Yak! Jung Hoseok! Pergi kau!"

Hoseok hanya nyengir sambil bersorak dalam hati saat rona merah itu timbul kembali di pipi pucat hyungnya.

* * *

 **#5. His Body Wave**

* * *

Weekly Idol adalah tempat bersejarah bagi Hoseok.

Karena di Weekly Idollah Hoseok bisa menyaksikan Body Wave legendaris Min Yoongi.

Semuanya berawal dari kedua MC yang sangat Hoseok cintai. Mereka meminta Taehyung dan Yoongi untuk melakukan sexy dance.

Taehyung yang maju pertama, dan Hoseok benar-benar merasa urat alien itu sudah putus. Tariannya terlalu sensual menurut Hoseok. Apalagi ada Jungkook di sini. Anak itu masih fetus, belum cukup dewasa untuk menonton tarian itu.

Tapi kemudian Min Yoongi maju, dan membuat Hoseok terkejut.

THAT BODY WAVE!

AND THAT F*CKING EXPRESSION!

Hoseok hanya bisa menganga sementara Jimin di sampingnya sudah kegelian dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

Yoongi tidak peduli dengan reaksi yang didapatnya.

Dia tetap melakukan body wavenya sambil memasang ekspresi yang membuat Hoseok membeku di tempatnya. Hanya senyuman bodoh yang menghiasi wajah namja kuda itu.

Tarian Yoongi sebenarnya sederhana, Cuma body wave, tapi entah kenapa terlihat jadi lebih erotis dibanding tarian Taehyung.

Hoseok dilemma, Hoseok suka melihatnya, tapi benci karena harus berbagi dengan member, MC, staff, dan penonton di rumah.

Salah seorang MC segera memukul bel, membuat Yoongi menoleh.

Mereka bilang tidak boleh, terlalu seksi. Padahal gerakan Taehyung tadi lebih over. Sepertinya mereka bisa merasakan apa yang Hoseok rasakan.

Para MC kemudian bilang akan memberi Yoongi kesempatan kedua. Yoongi tampak tertawa malu.

Lagu kedua terputar. Yoongi mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum melompat dari kursinya untuk maju. Kemudian namja pendek itu menjatuhkan dirinya sambil bertumpu pada lengan kiri dan kedua kakinya. Dia melakukan hip thrust dalam keadaan begitu.

 **ASDFGHJKL**

Adalah suara yang menjerit di otak Hoseok. Dia sampai tak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. Hoseok takut akan kelihatan seperti orang mesum yang terpancing tarian Yoongi. Mari berdoa Hoseok junior tidak bangun hari ini.

Salah seorang MC kembali memukul bel, menandakan Yoongi gagal.

Wajah Yoongi sudah seperti orang yang dikhianati. Dia protes, mengatakan apa yang harus dia lakukan jika ini itu tidak boleh. Kedua MC mengindahkan protesnya dan memutuskan dia tetap gagal.

Hoseok yang duduk paling ujung hanya memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang kembali bersemu.

* * *

 **#6. His Fingers**

* * *

Jari-jari Yoongi sangat indah, terutama saat dipakai memainkan piano.

Seperti saat ini di studio GENIUS milik Yoongi. Hoseok duduk di sofa, memperhatikan Yoongi yang memainkan pianonya dengan mata terpejam. Tampak menikmati nada-nada yang keluar.

Hoseok sangat mengagumi Yoongi, hyungnya ini benar-benar jenius dalam urusan musik. Sekarang saja dia memainkan piano dengan spontan, tapi suara pianonya terdengar begitu indah dan tertata. Seakan ini benar-benar sebuah lagu yang sudah jadi.

"Hyung."

Yoongi hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, tampak masih fokus memainkan pianonya.

"Aku suka jarimu."

Hoseok bisa melihat kedua alis Yoongi bertaut. "Wae?" tanyanya tanpa menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya.

Hoseok bertopang dagu, tersenyum memandangi wajah manis hyungnya.

"Karena mereka sangat indah."

Dan semburat merah itu kembali menjadi candu untuk Hoseok.

* * *

 **#7. His Eyes**

* * *

Hoseok mencintai mata sayu Yoongi. Terutama saat mereka sedang mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi, hyung."

Yoongi yang baru bangun dari tidurnya hanya bergumam. Dia mendekati Hoseok dan duduk di kursi. Kedua matanya sedikit terbuka untuk melihat sekeliling. Masakan Seokjin sudah tertata di atas meja, tapi Yoongi lihat hanya dia dan Hoseok yang hadir.

"Mana yang lain…?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara seraknya.

"Mereka semua sudah sarapan dan sedang keluar sekarang." Hoseok tersenyum. "Aku menunggumu." Tangannya bergerak meraih piring kemudian menyendok nasi.

Yoongi merengut. "Wae? Kau bisa makan duluan."

Hoseok mengambil sepotong ikan berukuran sedang dan menaruhnya di piring lalu menyajikan piring itu ke hadapan Yoongi. "Aku ingin menunggumu." Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengambil piring untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi memandangnya, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Wae?"

Hoseok menoleh ke arah Yoongi, lalu memberinya senyuman cerahnya. "Karena aku ingin makan bersamamu."

Wajah Yoongi sontak merona. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Merengut. "… Begitukah?"

Hoseok mengangguk –walau dia tahu Yoongi tidak melihatnya. "Apa kau begadang semalaman, hyung?"

"Hng… kurasa."

"Matamu sedikit bengkak. Apa kau menangis?"

Yoongi membuang muka. "… Aku nonton film." Dia kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Hoseok. "Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat jelek?"

Hoseok tersenyum. "Ani. Kau terlihat manis, hyung. Aku selalu suka matamu."

Dan tanpa Hoseok menolehpun dia sudah tahu. Pipi hyungnya kembali memerah.

* * *

 **#8. His Voice**

* * *

Jika Taehyung disebut-sebut penggemar nomor 1 Cypher, maka Hoseok dengan percaya diri akan maju sebagai penggemar nomor 1 suara Min Yoongi.

Entah saat dia merap dengan segala keswag-annya, atau menyanyi dengan suara hancurnya. Hoseok mencintai semuanya. Baginya, suara Min Yoongilah yang terbaik. Hoseok menyukai semuanya.

Suara saat Min Yoongi baru bangun tidur, suara melengkingnya ketika senang, suara konyolnya saat berusaha membuat membernya tertawa, suara seksinya saat berdialek Daegu, suara manisnya saat sedang beraegyo.

Yah… terutama yang terakhir. Hoseok benar-benar memujanya.

Di sebuah variety show, Min Yoongi benar-benar membuat Hoseok speechless.

"Uuung~~! Ccuga mau hambulgel keccuuu~~!"

Hoseok benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Suara Yoongi sangat imut dan hell! Hoseok bahkan akan membeli toko hamburger jika itu yang Yoongi mau! Jungkook mulai tertawa, sementara para MC dengan wajah merah segera memindahkan stiker Yoongi ke bagian kanan tanda aegyonya efektif.

Yoongi tampak sangat puas.

Kemudian saat giliran Taehyung, Yoongi merasakan bahaya dengan suara-suara yang Taehyung keluarkan. Tidak mau kalah, dia segera melompat dari kursinya dan mulai mengeluh imut dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

… Hoseok sudah menemukan ringtone barunya.

Hoseok juga masih mengingat rap Yoongi saat RAP Line disuruh merap secara spontan.

"Rap Suga oppa hebat, tapi dia juga bodoh. Rap Min Suga memang jenius bbung bbung!"

Oh My God. Hoseok bisa mati sekarang, tanpa penyesalan apa-apa. Sungguh.

Dia punya rencana mendownload video acara ini kemudian mengubahnya menjadi MP3 dengan memotong bagian 'Rap oppa hebat' untuk dijadikan penyemangatnya nanti saat merap.

Ada juga kejadian, Yoongi menyanyikan lagu GEE-nya SNSD.

"Uh-huh."

Baru dua kata itu saja sudah terdengar begitu luar biasa di telinga Hoseok.

"Listen, Boi! My first love story!"

Suara Yoongi terlalu menggemaskan untuk Hoseok.

Dan… yang paling Hoseok sukai, adalah suara-suara random Yoongi.

"Auu~ Obbadaah~! Jinjja~!"

"Ungg~!"

"Kikiki~!"

"Hemmm~~~?"

"Hobiiiiii~~!"

"Heheheh~!"

"Aninyaaang~!"

Apalagi rona merah itu selalu menyambutnya.

… Hoseok bisa mati dengan tenang.

* * *

 **#9. His Tsundere Attitude**

* * *

Hoseok sangat haus, tapi semua botol air sudah diembat member lain. Jadilah Hoseok menunggu gilirannya minum sambil menebar senyumannya pada ARMY yang hadir.

"Ini,"

Hoseok menoleh, menemukan tangan putih yang mengulurkan sebotol air mineral. Dari Yoongi. Namja itu memberikannya sambil membuang muka.

Manis sekali.

"Gomawo, hyung~!"

Hyungnya ini memang sangat tsundere. Perhatian dengan para member, tapi tak mau menunjukannya.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook! Cepat tidur! Main game terus! Kau mau jadi zombie besok?!"

"Kim Taehyung! Minum obatmu! Dasar alien! Kalau sakit ya diam di tempat tidur!"

"Jin hyung, biar aku yang merawat Taehyung, hyung tidur saja. Hyung sendiri sakit, tapi malah memaksakan diri. Aku baru tahu hyung bisa seidiot ini."

"Namjoon ah! Apa-apaan mukamu itu?! Kau membaca komentar haters lagi 'kan?! Bodoh! Kukira kau namja jenius! Untuk apa kau mendengarkan kotoran tak berharga seperti mereka?!"

"Yak Park Jimin! Lari saja terus! Akan bagus sekali kalau kau terpeleset dan jatuh dari atap gedung ini!"

"Hoseok ah. Cukhae. Hari ini kau ulang tahun 'kan? I-ini susu kotak, kupungut di jalan tadi. … Kenapa mukamu?! Kalau kau tidak mau, untukku saja! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Hoseok selalu menyukai rona merah Yoongi saat mengatakannya.

Ya. Rona merah itu.

* * *

 **#10. His Blushing Face**

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang sangat Hoseok cintai di dunia ini. Beberapa di antaranya yang paling dia cintai adalah Action Figurenya, film melodrama koleksinya, makanan buatan Seokjin, dan rona merah di wajah Yoongi.

… Oke, segalanya tentang Yoongi.

Tapi rona merahnya punya tempat tersendiri di hati Hoseok. Hoseok selalu mengagumi bagaimana warna merah itu terlihat kontras di kulit putih Yoongi. Setiap melihat rona Yoongi, Hoseok merasa seperti melihat malaikat kecil sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

* * *

:

:

Seperti saat ini. Hoseok dan Yoongi sedang duduk di tepi rooftop bangunan dorm mereka. Sebenarnya Hoseok dag-dig-dug karena bisa melihat ke bawah –dan oh my hearteu, tinggi sekali. Tapi Hoseok berusaha sok berani di depan Yoongi. dia memain-mainkan kakinya sambil sesekali melirik Yoongi yang menengadah menatap langit malam.

Sinar bulan menyinari wajah sendu Yoongi. Tampak cantik sekali di mata Hoseok. Hoseok sampai terpesona. Tapi suara Yoongi menamparnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jadi… kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Hoseok menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Hatinya semakin berdebar, dan kali ini bukan karena alasan takut ketinggiannya, tapi karena kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan sesaat lagi.

"… Aku ingin minta saran, hyung."

Yoongi diam, membiarkan Hoseok melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya masih tertuju pada langit berbintang yang begitu memanjakan kedua matanya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi. "Ada orang yang kusukai."

Hoseok bisa melihat mata Yoongi menyayu. "… Hum… lalu?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum kembali membukanya. "… Kalau begitu nyatakan saja."

"Aku ingin membuat ini spesial, hyung."

"… Kenapa?"

"Karena dia orang yang spesial."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak mau bersuara. Takut suaranya akan bergetar, takut akan membuat Hoseok sadar dengan kekecewaannya.

Tapi rasa penasaran dan irinya mencekiknya, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. "Sespesial apa?"

"Dia cantik." Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam. "Manis. Imut. Menggemaskan. Perhatian. Bisa memasak walau tidak terlalu pandai."

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Hoseok.

"Matanya penuh bintang, lebih banyak dari bintang di langit ini."

"…"

"Senyumnya jauh lebih bercahaya di banding sinar bulan. Tawanya begitu menyejukkan, melebihi dinginnya malam ini. Jarinya juga sangat indah. Aku mencintai segalanya tentang dia."

Yoongi menunduk, meloloskan kekehan dari bibirnya yang sudah merah karena digigit sedari tadi. "… Terdengar hebat. Apa dia lebih cantik daripada Seolhyun atau Suzy?"

"Ya. Jauh lebih cantik."

Yoongi menengadah menatap langit. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut. "Kalau begitu kau harus buru-buru. Bisa-bisa yeoja secantik itu digaet orang lain."

Hoseok menggeleng. "Dia memang cantik, tapi dia bukan malaikat."

Yoongi mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia bermulut kotor, suka memaki, kasar, cuek, dingin, pokoknya banyak hal buruk tentangnya." Hoseok tersenyum simpul. "Awalnya aku sampai heran kenapa bisa menyukainya, tapi kemudian aku tersadar saat melihat rona merah di pipinya."

Yoongi menatapnya. "Tersadar apa?"

Hoseok menoleh, menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman cerahnya. "Bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, sampai Yoongi memutuskan pandangan mereka dengan menunduk. Hoseok bisa melihat rona crimson yang menjalari pipi putih hyungnya.

"O-oh…"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Makanya, apa kau punya saran, hyung? Tentang bagaimana aku harus menembaknya?"

Raut wajah Yoongi berubah murung. Dia tampak berpikir lama, sebelum mulutnya terbuka. "… Nyatakan saja dengan tulus. Kupikir itu cukup. Kau hanya perlu memegang tangannya, dan memberitahunya semua yang kau rasakan."

Hoseok memandangnya. "Itu saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk, tersenyum kecut. '… Setidaknya aku sudah membantunya… walau aku tidak tahu saranku ini berguna atau tidak.'

Keduanya diam, lama sekali.

Yoongi benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari sini. Air matanya sudah seperti menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Seakan-akan bisa turun kapan saja Yoongi lengah. Yoongi tidak mau menangis di hadapan Hoseok. Dia memang tidak pernah mau terlihat lemah, apalagi di depan namja yang disukainya.

"Terima kasih sarannya, hyung." Yoongi hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Hoseok. "Aku akan menembaknya sekarang."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Dia harus pergi dari sini.

"Baguslah." Yoongi bersiap-siap untuk berdiri. "Hyung pergi dul-"

Gerakan Yoongi terhenti. Pandangannya jatuh pada tangan Hoseok yang dia letakkan di atas tangan kiri Yoongi. Tangan Hoseok kemudian meremas lembut tangan Yoongi, dan itu membuat jantung Yoongi seakan mau meledak.

Yoongi masih memandang tangan mereka, tak berani melihat ke arah Hoseok. Walau dia tahu pasti Hoseok sedang memandanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara. "Hah?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Hoseok juga tampak sedikit merona malu. Dongsaengnya itu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup sementara tangannya yang menggenggam jemari Yoongi sedikit berkeringat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi melotot. "… Tidak mungkin…"

Hoseok menatapnya, masih tersenyum. Dan itu membuat dada Yoongi menghangat.

"Aku namja."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku jelek."

"Siapa bilang?"

Yoongi menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah merah sempurna. "K-kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?! Padahal aku tidak ada bagus-bagusnya! A-apalagi tadi! Aku tidak cantik! Mana mungkin aku lebih cantik dari Seoulhyun atau Suzy! D-dasar bodoh!"

Keheningan yang lama menerpa mereka. Yoongi berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Hoseok menahannya dengan kuat.

"… Lepas…"

Hoseok tak memperdulikan cicitan Yoongi. Dia meraih ponsel dengan tangan kirinya. "Hyung… kau pernah baca wattpad?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

Yoongi mengernyit karena pertanyaan random Hoseok. "Wattpad…? Apa itu?"

"Aplikasi untuk mempublish dan membaca cerita." Hoseok tersenyum saat menemukan cerita buatannya sendiri. "Aku sudah menulis sepuluh dari sejuta alasanku mencintaimu." Hoseok menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi memperhatikan layar ponsel Hoseok.

Ada foto dirinya sedang tersenyum manis, dan sebaris judul yang membuat wajah Yoongi semakin memanas.

* * *

 _ **10 THINGS TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MIN YOONGI**_

* * *

Yoongi menyambar ponsel Hoseok, dan mulai menscroll layarnya, wajahnya semakin memerah membaca tulisan Hoseok yang sangat gombal.

"Y-yak! Apa-apaan ini!?" marah Yoongi panik saat membaca sebaris kata itu.

* * *

 _ **YoongBooty**_

* * *

Hoseok nyengir dengan wajah merah padam. "M-mian hyung… soalnya bokongmu benar-benar sek- AGH!" Hoseok mengaduh saat tangan Yoongi menampar keras kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum!"

Hoseok mengusap-usap kepalanya, tersenyum cerah. "Aku mesum hanya untukmu, hyung."

Yoongi meliriknya dengan tatapan menghujat. "Namja kardus cabul."

Kata-kata Yoongi sangat pedas dan membuat Hoseok terluka, tapi rona merah itu seakan menangkis semua kata-kata beracun Yoongi.

Dan Hoseok bahagia.

"… Hyung… boleh aku minta jawabanku?" Tanya Hoseok pelan sambil menggeser duduknya, jadi semakin dekat dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak, menatap wajah Hoseok yang sangat dekat dengannya. Matanya perlahan turun memandangi bibir Hoseok.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau menerima perasaanku, hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum malu bercampur bahagia. "… Pertanyaan bodoh." Setelah itu dia mencuri kecupan kilat di bibir Hoseok, sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu.

Hoseok mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, masih kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba Yoongi. Sejurus kemudian senyuman cerah mengembang di wajahnya. Tangannya menyusup ke belakang leher Yoongi, sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Malam ini Hoseok sangat bahagia.

Perasaannya terbalas.

Dan rona wajah Yoongi benar-benar membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Karena dari jutaan alasan itu, rona merah itulah yang selalu menjadi favorit Hoseok.

Dan akan selalu begitu.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Saya kembali~! I'm so soft right now~! YoonSeok memang benar-benar manis~! Uhh… saya harap readerdeul suka dengan chapt ini!^^ kepada _hanisyuhada_ dan _AdeJung_ yang memang sejak awal di FF USS ingin YoonSeok, semoga FF ini bisa menghibur ya. Semoga saja kalian melihat FF ini!^_^"

 **P.S. Saya suka banget body wavenya Yoongi di Weekly Idol. Wajahmu, oppa… wajahmu…XD**

Sekian dulu, semoga FF ini bisa menghibur!^_^ dan tentang FF-FF saya yang lain, semoga masih ditunggu. Saya saat ini sedang menghadapi Nirmana…TwT

Terima kasih banyak!^^

* * *

 _-Siwgr3_/2-10-2017/_


End file.
